Oh Blenny Don't Be Hasty
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Blair & Jenny are closer than ever. But are the pair really in it for the friendship, or is it the same old Blair Waldorf and the new Jenny Humphrey? Maybe both parties are just looking to exploit. set after season 2, AU M for Sex and Sexual References


Fandom: Gossip Girl  
Pairing: Blair/Jenny  
Story Title: "**Oh Blenny Don't Be Hasty**"  
(Idea of title... Gossip Girl uses pop culture for their own episode titles, so I thought I'd stick with that. The reference here is from the Paolo Nutini song "Jenny Don't Be Hasty." Blenny is a combo name for the Blair/Jenny relationship)  
Setting: Post-Season 2. This is AU. B & J become closer than ever before. But are they _really_ in it for friendship, or is it the same old Blair Waldorf and the new Jenny Humphrey, just looking to exploit?  
**GG narration in italics. The storytelling viewpoint normal text =)**

A quick fun note before the story starts. In paragraph two, I tossed up what exactly Blair and Jenny would be doing on their 'girl days out.' I decided on "shopping and sipping martinis," still hesitant as I didn't really know if martinis was a thing of rich upper east-siders. Then, watching the premiere of Season 3, Dan says to Vanessa (in talking about Blair) "it's not like we're going shoe shopping and sipping martinis..." or something to that effect. As little a detail as this is, I couldn't believe how mine was NEARLY exactly the same! :O the only thing is I missed was the "shoes."  
Okay, so that wasn't at all important, I just thought it was...A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. XD haha!

**CHAPTER ONE**  
_Gossip Girl here.  
Have you heard the news? While S is away, B's been out to play. Not with toy-boy turned real-deal, Chuck Bass, but the new BFF. Who's that you ask? Who else but the queen that B crowned, Jenny Humphrey. Looks like someone's going to be moving up a notch with our beloved upper east-siders. But my 2 cents: be careful who you hang around, little J. Big mean B has bit you before. And I wouldn't count on her licking any wounds after her wolfish stakes kick in._

Every phone on the UES buzzed. The news was in. Blair Waldorf and Jenny Humphrey were friends. BFFs. Sworn enemies two years ago, the pair had spent the last week shopping and sipping martinis.

Gossip Girl's latest scoop about a BFF formation had spread through the Upper East Side like wildfire. Every bitchy teen was talking about Blenny, or Jair, or whatever this new duo was called.

Both Blair and Jenny had ignored it. The two had really grown closer in the past week, leaving behind all the bitterness (which was 95% on Blair's side anyhow). As they made their way back to Blair's, the place was empty of anyone. Eleanor and Cyrus were away and the girls had the night to talk about boys or watch Twilight – or better yet, start a two-woman party and bring out the collection of vodka and New York's finest alcoholic beverages. Maybe blare the music and dance the night away.

ANY of those things would have been more in the norm to what actually happened that night. Yes, the girls had a few drinks, but after becoming a bit tipsy, everything was out of hand. Sheepishly whispering a sentence into Blair's ear, Jenny cat-walked her way to B's door. The two had spent the last hour gossiping and drinking with the cool night breeze flowing through the window, but that needed to change. Blair, sitting back on her bed, flopped over to her side-table, reaching for the air-con remote, and scooping it up. Things were about to get heated.

As B clicked on the A/C, J clicked off her innocence. Closing the door for the air-con's sake was one thing; locking it was another. After Jenny ensured of no surprise visitors, she shifted down her tight jeans, slowly making her way back to B.

"Blair: I've really had a lot of fun this last week. Us being friends and all," Jenny stared the brunette in her brown eyes as her right leg lifted over the material, free of it.  
"I've enjoyed us friends and all too," B said hazily. The drinking had affected any chance of a conventional sentence. "Especially that one where Chandler and Monica are in the closet and Monica's paren--"  
"I'm not talking about FRIENDS," Jenny intervened Blair's very lost sense of thought, unable to keep from chuckling. B was so cute when she was confused. "I'm talking about us... being friends," she stated more clearly and direct this time as she slipped the kick-ass jeans off from around her left ankle.

"Oooohhh," B said, very drawn out, and nodding exaggeratedly. "Hey... How come I can see your knickers?" she asked J, who was barely a metre from B now.  
"Because I wanted to show you how pretty they are. See how pretty they are," Jenny edged herself closer to Blair, the poka-dot underwear bright and tight around the blonde's waist.

J brought her covered crotch to the helm of B's face. "Do you want to see underneath them?"  
B fell back, giggling all innocently as her cheeks went cherry red. This made Jenny want her all the more. Blair Waldorf was the sexiest young woman around New York in little J's eyes. Her good friend Eric had kept his sexuality secret for as long as he could, and so was Jenny. As far as she saw it, J had never given any clues or vibes that may hint her attraction to girls. She's become comfortable with the idea of bisexuality months ago. And she hadn't planned to keep it a secret forever or hide any shame. Then again, it didn't seem exactly ideal to 'unveil' yourself in front of a girl that holds a grudge greater than anyone else on the UES.

"Come on, B. I want you to touch me," J brushed her fingers through Blair's hair. The brunette could only look up with those big eyes and say nothing. It probably wouldn't be too different if she was sober, either. Then again, a new BFF asking of you to play with her lady-bits felt like enough to sober anyone up.

Maybe if she wasn't so drunk, she would have answered a bit differently. Instead, Blair said this; "Sure. I'd love to." Jenny's face lit up as B accepted, grabbing her blonde friend by the hips and swinging her down to the bed. Blair rubbed J's thigh hard, looking at her with such seduction as she done so. A bit of foreplay couldn't go astray.

As B dropped down off her queen-sized bed, she crouched down to J like she was the big G man (...God!). Parting her right and left legs, Blair buried her face in between them, extracting the scent of J's panties – taking the moment in. It was at this time that you had to wonder if this was Jenny's plan all along. To get Blair drunk and lose her virginity (kinda) in the same night.

Blair slid the cute, silky undergarment down J's long model-like legs, past her knees and perfect feet. No soon could B scan her eyes over Jenny's flourish of pink. As if on cue, both girls looked at the other and smiled, blushing. First Blair ran her index finger along the surface on Jenny's sensitive area. J sighed almost immediately. The first touch from a finger that wasn't her own felt amazing.

B eased herself in for her first taste. She nibbled and lightly licked the lips of J's pussy, stealing a moan or two from the blond. "Yummy," Blair came up saying with grin. Then she went down again, initially soft and tender as Jenny held B's hair, before going hard at it without warning. Blair darted her tongue inside J's pussy, lubing it up before slipping two or three fingers in and out for a quick second. It was too spontaneous and exciting for Jenny to really take count; in how many fingers and how long they lasted inside her.

"If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it hard," B said hastily. "This is my first time with a girl, and by the looks of it, it's yours too." Blair sounded very conniving in saying all this – but more noticeably, she sounded sober. Two minutes ago she couldn't put five words together coherently.

"I'm all yours, Blair. Do what you want," Jenny said with adrenaline pumping. 'We're gonna do it hard' drove the blond crazy! It was exactly what J wanted. A nice, hot, sticky night of "pussy-play." It was the definition of yum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, B & J woke up in each other's arms. Both were completely nude, various sex toys still scattered across the bed after a wild night to early morning romp.

"You were incredible," Jenny spoke first. Sweet smiles across both their faces, they shared a light kiss on the lips before B went in for seconds, opting for the more passionate, intense, french kiss this time. Blair's tongue lapping hers brought the sensation of last night nearer again for J.

"Mine's still tingling," B said softly. "How's yours?" she clamped onto J's pleasure-spot under the sheets. Her pussy pulsating at the cop of another feel. All five of B's fingers were squeezing J's sensitive lips, as if they wanted her sweet cum to flow from them as a result.

J closed her eyes as B swirled a few welcomed guests inside of her. Arching her back and neck, completely in demand of B's movements, it felt better than any orgasm J had had, and she wasn't even close to that "bursting" point yet. And as she felt that heavenly touch relieve before moving up past her hips, over her belly, and rest at the helm of her breasts. She felt B's hair dangling across the surface of her chest, before that familiar sense of the brunette's mouth around her right breast returned.

"Perfect boobies," B moaned into them as her tongue swirled just as gently and womanly over them as the fingers she returned down south. No self-pleasure had ever been this good for J. Even though she could taste one mound and play with herself, it never had the prowess B's moves had. Hell, Blair knew her better around Jenny's pussy better than J did herself.

After half an hour of canoodling, fondling, and all-round pleasuring, the pair made their way out... neither prepared for the day ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gossip Girl here.  
And today's news – isn't as straight as you're used to. Looks like your former Queen B doesn't want a King. Looks like you good sirs of the upper east side have been barking up the wrong tree all along. Sit and stay, boys, the only thing on B's mind are pussies. Come here, kitty._

Gossip Girl had leaked the story. The story of the century. Blair Waldorf, a carpet-muncher... beaver-bumber... muff-diver.

_You're warned upper east siders; Gossip Girl just lost its PG rating._

Attached with the latest GG break was a picture. It was B, lapping up a pussy. No lady-bits could actually be seen in the shot, but B's tongue certainly sold and told the story.

This was going to rock the Waldorf's lives. Blair could only freeze as she knew her life around her would now be very different. But in typical B fashion, you could only be shocked for so long, before the bitch kicked in.

Jenny Humphrey was going DOWN. It was clear to B that the blond-haired bitch had not only taken the photo – and sneakily – but passed it on to Gossip Girl as well! Besides, it was too close a shot to be anyone else's spy-cam work, because it ran right down J's body... the perfect point-of-view angle.

_One last bit of advice, B: be careful who you please. And if you wanted to publicly name and shame your companion, go right ahead. I think I hear the catfight already._

XOXO  
Gossip Girl.

_______________________________  
_  
_**End of Chapter One  
~ Oh Blenny Don't Be Hasty ~  
... to be continued ...**


End file.
